Just My Cursed Luck!
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry! Roxy Potter just finished her second year at Hogwarts, when her relatives immediately take her with them to a hidden continent filled with Shinobi off of the coast of Japan. What could go wrong? With the Potter Family's cursed luck, the answer to that question is anything and everything. Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Cursed Luck!**

**Summary:** Female Harry! Roxy Potter just finished her second year at Hogwarts, when her relatives immediately take her with them to a hidden continent filled with Shinobi off of the coast of Japan. What could go wrong? With the Potter Family's cursed luck, the answer to that question is anything and everything.

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Naruto, they belong to their creators. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy.

**Author's Note:** this chapter is basically a major flashback, explaining the events leading up to the current point in the story, but it will have at least one paragraph forced in the present.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Roxy Potter was the only child of the deceased James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Roxy was very thin for her age and was a bit too pale to be considered healthy, but the good thing was that she was tall for her age group. Her raven black hair was always cut very short like a boy's by her Aunt Petunia as she did not want Roxy to be pretty in any way. Roxy's favorite feature is her emerald green eyes. But her most hated feature was her lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead as it is always a reminder that she does not have parents and also, that she is famous for something that her mother did. And another thing that she was not too sure that she liked it or not, was her magic. Although, there were a lot of times ever since she learned that she had magic that she wished that she did not have it at all, because there was a very good chance that her parents would have been alive today if they did not have magic. If she was given a choice to stay in the magical world after graduating from Hogwarts or give up magic and live in the non magical world and complete her missing education, she would probably take the second choice immediately.

Back to the present for a moment, Roxy was twitching like crazy as she glared at the huge pile of paperwork that is so innocently in front of her, wishing that it would turn to ash. Roxy felt like banging her head on the desk that she was sitting behind. All of the things that could have gone wrong, this have to beat anything and everything that ever happened to her in the past. Roxy had somehow became a ruler like dictator to a country filled with bat shit insane Shinobis.

Since my dear readers are confused on what's going on, lets give you readers, a somewhat short summary of how this happened in the first place. It basically started when Roxy had returned to Privet Drive after completing her second year at Hogwarts. As soon as Roxy stepped through the door and into the house, Aunt Petunia had informed her that all of them, including her, were going to a place just off of the coast of Japan with a very rich client of Uncle Vernon's in two weeks. And since they were not going to waste their money on an interrupter, Roxy was given books and was ordered to learn to speak Japanese fluently and also to be able to write in kanji as well as she writes in English. (This right now, has Roxy cursing her Aunt out for it.) Two weeks later, Roxy had packed everything important (like her photo album, her cloak, her bank key, letters from her friends, and other things that she would never leave behind) to her in a change purse that has a permanent expansion (?) charm on it. And the rest of her things were put in a second hand suitcase that her Aunt or Uncle got at a thrift store. Roxy also told Hedwig that if she is not back in two weeks and if she was not dead by then, to come and find her if possible, but make sure to take it easy while flying.

A couple of days later, Roxy found herself on the client's yacht, alone with her relatives and staff as company. Apparently, Gato, Uncle Vernon's very rich client, was already at the place that they will be staying at. According to the staff on the yacht, they will be stopping in a place called Mist Country. But before they were able to reach their stop, a huge ass turtle with three tails appeared in front of them and it was bigger than the yacht itself. And with one swing of one of its tails destroyed a third of the yacht.

Roxy was thrown off of the yacht, bleeding from her injuries, and into the cold water. She had witnessed through one eye as one half of her face felt like it was torn to shreds. Then everything went silent and just before she blacked out, she began to experience pain like no other pain that she had ever experienced before. It was like something was invading her body with huge amounts of force. Very soon she fell unconscious.

The next time that Roxy woke up, she was in a hospital room. A doctor came into the room after a nurse had informed him that she was awake and made sure that everything was healing properly. Even though, Roxy was unconscious for about a week, her injuries were almost healed. And according to the doctor, the left side of her face was heavily scared, but thankfully her left eye was not damaged at all and they were able to fix her sight and now she does not need glasses at all. And also they told her that she was lucky to be even alive after going through an attack like that.

It was until the next day that Roxy received a visit from someone other than the nurses or the doctor that was assigned to her case. It was a very elderly man with bandages wrapped around his head that came to visit her. He was known as Elder Eiji and he is the Honored Elder and Advisor of Kirigakure. Then Elder Eiji began to explain about what had happened to her.

Apparently, the three tailed turtle demon had attacked them, before for some reason, sealing itself away. Then Elder Eiji began telling her the history of Kiri and of the country itself. Then Elder Eiji explained what Kirigakure is all about and how it was ruled.

"Elder Eiji, may I ask you: why are you telling me all of this?" Roxy asked curiously and with some dread building up inside of her.

Even though Elder Eiji's face was blank and showed no emotions, but somehow Roxy had a sneaky feeling that basically said that Elder Eiji wanted to smile.

Elder Eiji brake the bad or good news, depending on the person's view, to her, "You, Rocky –dono, are the new Yondaime Mizukage."

Elder Eiji and the others could not say her name without making a mess out of it, so they began calling her Rocky as it was closest to pronouncing her name correctly.

Roxy felt like her heart had stopped as she exclaimed, "ME, A MIZUKAGE! WHY!?"

Elder Eiji answered calmly, "The last Mizukage candidate, Yagura, something had happened to him and the Biju, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, had be freed and Yagura had died from that. He was a jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of Sanbi and now, you are the current jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of Sanbi. And since there are no more worthy candidates for the Mizukage position, so the council has chosen you to fill it."

**(Scene Break)**

So it came as a severe shock to her when she was told that she was the current vessel of Sanbi. But it came as a bigger shock for the Shinobis to learn that Roxy was a witch. This hatred of the magical people was due to someone called Umbridge, who called them half breed trash and non –humans, while asking for their help to stop their Dark Lord. But slowly the citizens and Shinobis have been changing their opinions about the magical people.

And due to the shocking surprise of having the position of the Mizukage shoved into her hands, the council had voted to let her return to Hogwarts with a squad of ANBU and one of the seven swordsmen guarding her and a way of sending paperwork to her.

About two weeks, came the second major surprise when a small cloud of smoke appeared in her new office and it was revealed that Hedwig was in fact a summons from the Owl Clan that came from Kumo. But since the Owl Clan had no one summoning them at that moment, the Owl Clan moved from Kumo to Kiri and Roxy was able to sign the Summoning Contract. And it did help that the Owl Contract was lost for a couple of decades already. And there was a bonus and a special ability of the Owl Clan; the owls can teleport people from Kiri to England with little effort and within minutes.

And soon, it was almost time for Roxy and her guards to travel to England and to Hogwarts.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone. Tell me who should be paired with Roxy from Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just My Cursed Luck!**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any other of my stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to write more. So Thanks!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Roxy Lily Potter, the Golden Gryffindor, the Youngest Seeker in a century, the Basilisk Slayer, the Protector of the Philosopher's Stone, the Girl –Who –Lived, and the Last of the Potter Family, and now Shinobi in training, and the Sandaime Mizukage Rocky; was sitting behind her desk, trying to defeat the evilest undefeatable demon known as paperwork. She always thought that the Headmaster had a lot of paperwork on his desk from running a school with a couple of thousand student was horrible. Well now, that just seems to be a walk in a park compared to the paperwork that comes with running a country with serious issues that she is working through. But soon, she would be leaving the major part of this paperwork to her two second in commands, Mei –chan and Ao –san as this is her last week that she would be in Kirigakure until Christmas vacation and the only paperwork that would be sent to her would be for her eyes only type of paperwork. Roxy is going to miss Kiri and its people.

Roxy was still dealing with the mess that the last Mizukage had caused before dieing. Apparently, the guy basically went insane near the end of his life and started killing off people with Kekkei Genkai (blood lines), by saying that the Kekkei Genkais were caused by demons, which was the stupidest thing to even believe. Luckily, Roxy put a stop to that nonsense and prevented a Civil War from ever starting and saved a lot of lives.

"Finally, I am done," Roxy muttered as she put her writing brush down and rubbed her aching hand to lessen the pain that was caused by a lot of signing.

Suddenly, all four ANBUs that were guarding her, fell asleep, causing Roxy to grab her hidden katana, but it was knocked out of her hand by someone behind her. Spinning around, Roxy came face to face with a man wearing an orange mask with one eye hole and black clothes. Roxy could see a red eye with three comas slowly spinning, but soon the commas began to pick up speed.

"You will obey me," The man began. "You will start the killing of the people with the Kekkei Genkais again and don't stop until they are all dead…"

As the man continued to speak and give orders, Roxy felt like something was invading her mind and was trying to control her. Thanking Kami –sama and her cursed luck, it did not take hold and Roxy was able to clear her mind. Without even thinking, Roxy kicked the intruder between his legs, causing him to become paralyzed with unimaginable pain. Roxy then active the alarm seal and within mere moments, the ANBUs had sealed off the intruder's Chakra and cuffed him.

"Take him to T&I and get everything out of him that you can. Use whatever force is needed as long as he does not die." Roxy ordered her ANBU.

Soon, the ANBUs were gone with the intruder and four new ANBUs were guarding her office, since the four previous ANBUs were still asleep. Deciding on sleeping in the office, instead of sleeping in the mansion that the Mizukage usually lives when in office, Roxy wanted to be in her office in case anything else happens.

**(Scene Break)**

_A couple of hours later…_

"Mizukage –sama!"

Roxy shot up into sitting position on the couch, as a Shinobi, who's name that she had forgotten (Hey, don't blame her, there are too many Shinobis to remember all of their names, just give her some time) came bursting in to the office. Roxy looked at the nearest clock, only to see that its still very early in the morning, just a few hours passed midnight. Apparently, she only got a little over two hours of sleep.

Straightening out her clothes as Roxy stood up, she asked, while feeling a bit cranky about being woken up, "Why are you yelling so loud? And what seems to be the problem?"

The Shinobi knelt in front of her, began his report, "Just ten minutes ago, a patrol unit, about five miles outside of Kirigakure, came across a group of four Kumo Shinobis. One of the Kumo Nins was carrying a bag. As the patrol unit got closer, they noticed that the bag was moving on its own."

Roxy stiffened as she knew that the only reason for a bag to move on its own, was if something was alive inside. Roxy began praying to God that these Kumo Nins were carrying an animal, because she did not want to think about the other possibility that was possible.

The kneeling Shinobi continued his report, "When our patrol unit asked them to surrender, three of the four Kumo bastards attacked and the one carrying the bag escaped, but was later caught by a backup unit."

"What was in the moving bag?" Roxy asked as she rubbed her temples as she felt a major headache making itself known.

The Shinobi seemed to be very nervous, while at the same time, trying hold back his anger, "When the backup unit opened the bag, they found a three year old girl from the main branch of the Hyuga Clan that resides in Konoha."

Even though, Roxy was very new to this culture and world (even though, she is on the same planet) and briefly read about Konoha and the clans that reside in that village, she did not know that the Hyuga Clan was somehow divided.

"Where is this Hyuga girl at, now?" Roxy wanted to see this young girl for herself.

"In the hospital, Mizukage –sama," The Shinobi immediately answered.

"Good, I will be going over there almost immediately. During this time please send someone to bring Elder Eiji to the hospital, so I can get his advice on something. Please have your and the others' reports on my desk by morning." Roxy ordered. "Oh, before I forget, what happened to the Kumo Nins?"

The Shinobi replied, "They were killed during the fight, Mizukage –sama."

Roxy dismissed the Shinobi, while putting on her Kage robes and hat and made her way out of the Mizukage Tower and towards the hospital.

"I'm too damn young for all of this to be happening to me. I barely know what I am doing or if I am doing it right," Roxy muttered to herself. For once, Roxy was glad the Dursleys made her grow up at a young age through their abuse and negligent or she would not be able to do this at all. Because of that, Roxy became street wise and was able to think quickly on her feet. The only thing that she hopes is that she does not do anything majorly stupid. All of this happenings, made her think back to when she was being sorted and the Sorting Hat had told her that she would have very well in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Now, she believed that the blasted Sorting Hat was right.

"I believe that you are doing a wonderful job, Mizukage –sama, despite being so young," One of her shadowing ANBU guards spoke up while still remaining hidden in the shadows.

Roxy twitched as she remembered that the ANBU could hear a mere whisper as clear as day. But Roxy said, "Thanks, I appreciate hearing that."

The ANBU did not answer back as they remained silent as normal.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you all think of it in your review. Have a wonderful day, everyone. **

**I am soo sorry, but the pairing were already decided and I sort of may have forgotten about it. I wrote this story about a month ago, just after my computer broke down and I did not read a head to see if I had the pairing set already. So I have decided which pairings would you like to see. Requirement: Hogwarts student/Shinobi. Please forgive me for my mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3: Point of View

**Just My Cursed Luck**

**Chapter 3: Point of View**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to write more.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_The kneeling Shinobi continued his report, "When our patrol unit asked them to surrender, three of the four Kumo bastards attacked and the one carrying the bag escaped, but was later caught by a backup unit."_

"_What was in the moving bag?" Roxy asked as she rubbed her temples as she felt a major headache making itself known._

_The Shinobi seemed to be very nervous, while at the same time, trying hold back his anger, "When the backup unit opened the bag, they found a three year old girl from the main branch of the Hyuga Clan that resides in Konoha."_

_Even though, Roxy was very new to this culture and world (even though, she is on the same planet) and briefly read about Konoha and the clans that reside in that village, she did not know that the Hyuga Clan was somehow divided._

"_Where is this Hyuga girl at, now?" Roxy wanted to see this young girl for herself._

"_In the hospital, Mizukage –sama," The Shinobi immediately answered._

"_Good, I will be going over there almost immediately. During this time please send someone to bring Elder Eiji to the hospital, so I can get his advice on something. Please have your and the others' reports on my desk by morning." Roxy ordered. "Oh, before I forget, what happened to the Kumo Nins?"_

_The Shinobi replied, "They were killed during the fight, Mizukage –sama." _

_Roxy dismissed the Shinobi, while putting on her Kage robes and hat and made her way out of the Mizukage Tower and towards the hospital._

**(Scene Break)**

_Back at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Headmaster Albus with too many middle names Dumbledore sat back in his chair, as the door slammed shut, causing the pictures of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses that were hanging on the wall to shake from the force of the slam. Albus looked and felt like the world was resting on his shoulders. Over three weeks ago, the wards around Privet Drive fell, causing the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to panic, while fearing for the worst.

After some searching, Albus found out that only the three Dursleys were dead, but Roxy was still alive somewhere. Ever since then, Severus has been in his office everyday around late evening asking if he had found Roxy yet. Then Albus would say no and Severus would then yell at him for not trying hard enough in finding or at least get a good idea to where Roxy was. About two weeks ago, Severus got even worse when the news of Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban came.

Tonight, Albus had enough with Severus and the way that he was acting and finally demanded to tell him what his problem was as his attitude was getting out of hand. Finally, Severus told him everything and to say that it came as a shock would be a major understatement of the century.

What very, very few people know about Severus, even though there are rumors among the student population, was that he has active vampire genes in him. Severus' great –great grandfather was a vampire who fell in love with a young witch. Apparently, Severus' great –great grandmother was the vampire's mate. Albus had a feeling of dread and happiness at the same time as he began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Severus told him that ever since he first laid eyes on Roxy, when she was waiting to be sorted in the Great Hall, he knew that she was his mate.

Albus felt like a major headache was coming on as remembered that Remus Lupin, who he had hired to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, was a werewolf and was bound to notice this. And then the fighting will begin as Severus' instincts will tell him that the werewolf will try and take away his potential mate for his own, which was the furthest from the truth. Albus was not looking forward to that happening. He felt sorry for poor, poor Roxy as she will going through this and probably surviving an overprotective and possessive vampire and werewolf, if she does come back for her third year.

Suddenly, all of Albus' worries flew right out of the window when a very welcomed sight of Roxy's white snowy owl, Hedwig, came flying through an opened window, with a letter in her talons.

After reading the short letter, which basically stated that she was doing fine and that she would be coming back to Hogwarts for her third year and that she had some very important things to talk to him about in private, and also to send her Hogwarts letter back with Hedwig if possible. But what caused him to frown in worry were the two kanji symbols for 'Mist' and 'Shadow' beside her signature.

The kanji symbols were from the old version of the Japanese language that is almost forgotten by the modern day Japan. The only place that he knows of that uses this old version of kanji and that was the Elemental Nations. Suddenly, everything clicked inside his mind. Roxy Potter had somehow became the Mizukage of Mist Country. But that did not make any sense whatsoever, because since the visit of the pink toad named Umbridge, (Hey, Albus does not even like her as well. he would have at least sent a fruit basket to Kiri for making that woman disappear. Don't look at him like that, he is only human after all and probably would not be the only one who would send a gift basket to them. You would too.) And ever since then, most of the Elemental Nations, especially Mist Country, hated the magical people on sight and would probably kill them.

But this has to be the work of the Potter family's cursed luck, to have the strangest things happen to them. Oh yes, Albus knows about that little detail as James told him just before going into hiding in case, they were killed and their daughter survives somehow.

"Well at least, Roxy would be well guarded when she comes to school. And I don't have to worry so much about Severus trying to mate with her, especially when that special time of the month comes," Albus told Hedwig, thinking that the snowy owl was just an ordinary owl, instead of a summons, who can talk in the human tongue.

Maybe, he should not have hired Remus Lupin for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts and at least he should have told Severus about it as well, but then again probably not. An unmated werewolf would set Severus, a part vampire, on edge and make him even more paranoid than before.

Boy, Albus was getting one of the worst headaches with all of this mess. It was like the time that a very bored vampire published the 'Twilight Saga' as a joke and it has the whole vampire community torn in half, one side was laughing and the other was furious. Who knew that the muggles would like it so much?

**(Scene Break)**

'_Roxy needs to know about this immediately.'_ Hedwig thought as she flew off with the Hogwarts letter clutched in her talons. Hedwig had heard Severus Snape's confession to the Headmaster as she sat outside the open window.

'_She is not going to like this at all. And if that greasy bat thinks that he can even touch my hatchling; he has another thing coming,'_ Hedwig thought as she planned to somehow get rid of the one part that makes Snape male in the most painful way possible.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the dungeons…_

A cold shudder made its way down Severus' spine and Severus got a feeling that he should sleep with one eye open or something like that in that sort of nature.

**(Scene Break)**

If anyone had told any Shinobi from Kiri that their next Mizukage was going to have magic a couple of months ago. They would have killed that person immediately, so their insanity would not spread to them. The Kiri Shinobis were crazy enough; they did not need to be even crazier than before. In the eyes of any Kiri Shinobi or civilian, witches and wizards were so very weak that it was not even funny, they also lack common sense, they looked down on others who don't have magic as non humans, anything that they do not understand gets labeled as dark and needs to be destroyed, and they were just plain down right stupid.

But the new Yondaime Mizukage revealed that she was a witch, they began planning her death, until Elder Eiji caught them and told them to give her a chance to prove that she was not like the other magical beings, before trying to do anything so stupid like that as they needed a Kage, so they could keep the other countries off of their backs and do the paperwork. So they began to watch her every move and action, when she got out of the hospital. They had to admit that she was beautiful even with half of her face scarred up like that.

When Rocky began doing the paperwork and going through it, she had come across the order to kill off anyone with a Kekkei Genkai, she was disgusted and to their relief, she destroyed that and ordered to stop killing those people, just because they were different.

Then she focused on sending Shinobi teams to every village in the country to see how much damage has been done and what was needed, so it could be fixed. Due to this, the Mist Daimyo, who agreed with the previous Kage about the blood lines, told her off for her actions and she just listened politely, but once out of the Daimyo's range of hearing and sight, she began muttering about what she would love to do with that bastard if she could.

The Kiri Shinobi continued to watch how she would train to become a Shinobi in the morning and how she would put that she had into her training. They also watched how she would study the history of Kiri and everything else to the best of her ability with Elder Eiji in the afternoon and how she would do the paperwork in the evening and into the night, fixing problems in Kiri.

Some, if not most of them, wished that this thirteen year old could be spared from the horrors of the life of the Shinobi, but they really need someone who is mostly sane to lead them. But the Shinobis and the civilians could see that the girl is trying her hardest to do what was right and to cope with the horrors of running a major Shinobi village like Kiri, which has a very bloody reputation. Roxy was still a child, but she showed signs that she had already saw the dark side of humanity. It was hard to ignore the signs of abuse that their doctors discovered while trying to save her life that day.

During her days off, which was once a week, she would do her exercises, before getting cleaned up and walking around Kiri and playing with the kids, who were running around playing. And she made Kirigakure into a better place for all of them to live in.

Roxy's actions slowly made the Shinobis and the civilians give their absolute loyalty to her as she was proving to be a good and fair leader. Everyone was happier and had more freedom, instead of consistently living in fear like before.

But still, they felt bad for taking her away from her previous life as they would sometimes catch her staring out the window with a sad look in her eyes. So the council gave her permission to return to her magic school. That was a nice surprise for her.

A couple of weeks before the Mizukage and her guards left for the magical school, an intruder was caught and his Chakra was sealed off permanently and tortured for information. Not even eight hours later, another indicate had happened where patrol squads caught a small squad of Kumo Nins carrying a kidnapped Hyuga heiress. They were killed during the captured.

The Mizukage then had written a letter that states that she and her guards will be visiting Konoha and returning the Hyuga princess in a couple of days.

So far, what the Shinobis could see that their Mizukage was the exact opposite of a magical person. Maybe there are more magical people that are like her, that could come and join their village.

**OMAKE: LEARNING HOW TO THROW KUNAIS CORRECTLY**

It has been a few days out of the hospital and Ao, one of the people to help teach Roxy the ways of the Shinobi, was trying to teach her how to hit her targets in the center, but so far no luck.

"Hopefully, I can get this soon," Roxy muttered as she tried to aim the kunai correctly.

Swinging her arm and letting it go, the kunai sailed passed the target and into the brushes and they heard two thumps, when there should be only one thump. Racing over to the sounds, they came across Zabuza laying on the ground, due to fainting because apparently the kunai came really close to taking something very precious off. Roxy began panicking and apologizing over and over again.

'Looks like that Mizukage –sama is already very dangerous even with not trying to be,' Ao thought as he felt the color leave his face as he pictured what could have happened.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. And also, omakes are going to be little scenes of Roxy training to be a Shinobi and everyday life. Have a wonderful week, everyone!**


End file.
